


Homerun

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baseball, Bob - Freeform, Bob Lazuli, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fans, Homerun, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, cheering, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 2: Bob Appreciation Day.Peridot watched one of Lapis’ baseball games.





	Homerun

Peridot sat on the first row of the gigantic stage, big smile on her face as she looked down on the baseball court. There down was her Lapis, or well, on the plan, the gem was known as Bob.

The sun was shining, it’s rays hitting Lapis’ blue skin, and the light wind blew her hair. Really, she looked out of place on the field, she was a gem wearing a typical baseball uniform, but she was the only blue one there. The rest were humans, and the fact that the hadn’t questioned anything…

Well. Peridot shrugged in her mind, it didn’t really matter that much. She knew how much Lapis loved baseball, and was there to support her on every single game. What girlfriend would she be otherwise? Lapis always happily helped her with building stuff, and after baseball games they usually cuddled for a bit and made meep morps together.

Plus, Lapis looked really pretty in her white and blue baseball uniform, those shorts, that shirt and that cap. She couldn’t put it into words, but she didn’t really need them either.

The game was going on in full force, one player hit the ball and managed to run to second base, while another player on the field managed to run from third to home, giving the team one more point. Lapis was next to hit, she could practically see her confident smirk from her seat as she grabbed the baseball bat in her hands, before standing in position.

“Yay! Go Bob!”.

Peridot’s voice echoed through the entire stadium, and long time baseball fans now knew her as “Bob’s green girlfriend” thanks to her always being on the jumbotron, or kissing Lapis after the games.

She cheered, screamed as hard as her lungs would let her (or would, if she had had any), and almost jumped out of her seat.

She saw Lapis lift the bat high into the air, getting ready, and…

Hit.

She hit the ball with full force, and before anyone could think properly, she had thrown the bat to the side and had already run to first base. The players ran around in a frenzy, the other team trying to get the ball, while the man that was before her now ran to the third base.

Peridot held her thumbs as she saw Lapis pass the second base, then third, and then…

“ANOTHER FANTASTIC HOMERUN FOR BOB GEMZULI! OUR STAR PLAYER HAS DONE IT AGAIN!”.

The whole arena shouted in happiness, and Peridot looked down at Lapis. Oh how she was proud of her, and the fact that she did what she loved.


End file.
